At the Pool
by Fattylumpkins
Summary: Bella falls asleep while at the Forks Community Pool, what happens when Alice and Rosalie decide to be mean. ALL HUMAN :D
1. Nervous

**New story time :D I'm having troubles thinking of the next chapter for my other story, so I thought 'what-the-hey' I'll write a new one!! So here it goes :**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

* * *

I huffed, playing with my uncooperative bangs some more. No matter how many times i hair sprayed them, or got them wet, they stuck straight out in great contrast to my sleek ponytail.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," my best friend Alice tsked mockingly, "Have I taught you nothing?" She smacked my hand out of the way, quickly pulling my bangs back, holding them in with bobby pins.

"Thanks Alice," I sighed, "What would I do without you." I usually didn't care, or want to be apart of, her 'dress-up-Bella' "fun", but today was a different story. We, being Rose, Alice, and I, were going to the Forks Community Pool. The weather was actually calling for heat, and we would definitely be there (not like we weren't any other day). There really was nothing too special about the pool, except the lifeguards of course.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, the most beautiful guys in our school. They were each in their junior year at Forks High with us, not that they noticed. We came from two different groups of people, jocks/popular, and the outcasts. I bet you can guess which side of the spectrum us girls were on. Sometimes though, I wonder why Alice and Rosalie are part of our group of three, and why they are not the most popular girls in our school. It was obvious that both had a great fashion sense, and let's face it, they are beautiful. Then there's me...average, boring, book smart Bella.

"Come on!" Rosalie shouted, pulling me out of my little reverie. I quickly swung my shoulder bag, well, over my shoulder, and ran to the car with my friends.

I smiled as we walked into the pool area, already having payed to get in. I tilted my head towards the sun without thinking, wanting to get as much sunlight as possible before it went away. We all walked over to a set of chairs, that just happened to have a clear view of all the lifeguards, and set our towels down. I dug through my giant bag until I found sunscreen, putting some in my hands, and then passing it around to the others. Then, we shrugged out of our shorts, already out of our shirts and in our bikinis and headed to the water.

Eventually, I was ready to just lay in the sun, so I hopped out over the side of the pool, not bothering to use the stairs.

"Where ya going Bella?" Rosalie asked, as she stopped splashing Alice to see where I was going.

"I'm gonna soak up some sun before it's all gone," I laughed, and then went to grab my towel. I dried of my entire body to the best of my ability, re put in my pony tail, and laid my towel out on the recline able chair before placing myself in it as well.

I sighed contentedly as the sun warmed my skin, relaxing me immediately. It was no suprise that I fell asleep right away. It was what happened while I was sleeping that was never to be expected.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter is like...realllllllly short, but it's setting it all up, trust me :D  
**


	2. Plan

**woo!! chapter two time..watch out, cause this one is from someone elses pov :D oh, and what is about to occur..actually works so DON'T TRY THIS ON YOUR FRIENDS!! (unless you want to have a laugh, then it's funny..)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me...yet...**

* * *

I sighed as I watched Edward stare, oblivious to the rest of the world, at our beautiful, sunbathing Bella, who just happened to fall asleep. I also saw Emmett, checking out Rosalie who was now showing off her swimming skills by doing laps. Then there was me, staring at the most beautiful man ever, Jasper, and he didn't know I existed. If only Bella and Rose knew how much the other two liked them...especially Bella, Rose knew she was beautiful, but Bella just didn't seem to get it, no matter how many times we told her. It was in the middle of my thinking that I devised my plan.

I dove into the water, swimming over to Rose as fast as I possibly could, interrupting her from the swimming. She gave me a questioning look, so I pointed up at Edward, who was still ogling Bella. She smiled to herself, knowing I had obviously come up with something to get the two together. "Come with me," I said, and we swam silently over to Bella. I shushed her by putting a single finger to my mouth, as we hopped out of the pool and approached Bella. Earlier, I saw her lay down, without putting on sunscreen, so I knew this would work. I grabbed the bottle out of our bag, and then looked back at Edward, who was now looking away, acting inconspicuous because we came over.

Then, I went to work. I took the bottle carefully sqeezing out the white paste onto her stomach, spelling out I love Edward, using a heart for love, seeing as the word wouldn't fit. Then, I returned the sunscreen, and went back to swimming.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter is like...REALLLLY SHORT, I know, but I had to get in Alice's point of view..I will add the next chapter later tonight, I promise :D So for now, enjoy this chapter.  
**


	3. Embarrasing

**Okay, so I know the last chapter was like...suuuper short, but I'm hoping this one will be longer :D You gotta understand, I never prewrite anything...this is all off the top of my head lol ...well, here's the next one :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

* * *

I yawned, stretching my arms out and rolling over...THUMP. Bad idea, I groaned as I fell off of the small pool chair. I could have sworn I heard someone giggling, but when I looked around I could see no one except Alice and Rosalie who were on the other side of the pool, splashing each other like five year olds.

I was wiping grass of my stomach, when I felt something else there, I looked down to see large clumps of sunscreen on my belly, and where the sunscreen wasn't at, i was bright red. _ Oh great, sunburn._ I thought,_ and Alice made a shape on my stomach too, I'm going to look like a complete idiot_. I got up and walked quickly to the restrooms, wiping off the excess sunscreen along the way.

When I turned to face the mirror, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. In big white letters that stuck out in complete contrast to the rest of my body, it said I (heart) Edward. The other girls in the restrooms snickered as they walked by and saw what was on me. I was completely mortified. I bolted out the door and began running back to my chair, not looking for anything that could be in my way.

"Ooof," the sound went out of me as I was knocked backwards onto the ground. "Watch i-" I began saying as I brushed myself off, but the face of the perpotrator caught me completely off guard. I was staring into the most beautiful pair of playful green eyes that belonged to none other than the amazing life guard himself, Edward Cullen. I mentally sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said in a velvety voice as he reached out a hand to help me up. "I thought there was supposed to be no run-" he cut of midd sentence when he looked down and saw the "writing" on my stomach that I had until then forgot about. I quickly crossed my arms over the words, knowing fully that he had already seen what it said.

He looked shocked at first, then smug, "Oh really," he asked, raising his eye brows, and if it weren't under these cirucmstances, it probably would have been the cutest thing ever.

"I...well...no...sleep...friends...yes..."I stammered as he smirked at my incoherent babbling. "My friends did it!!" I finally managed to shout before I ran off and out of the pool and to my car before another word could be spoken.

I locked the doors the moment I stepped into the car. I tried with all my might not to let the tears come, and to be strong. But one traitor tear slid down my cheek, and the others could not be contained. I sat there, bawling until the others came and unlocked the doors, and slid in. Alice pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair in a loving, friend kind of way while Rosalie drove us home.

After a long shower that night, loads of popcorn and cheesy chick flicks, long makeovers, and when we were finally talking again, I had almost completely forgiven them for what they had done to me. Almost. That night I fell asleep, dreams of Edward with his eyes, and voice, and all around amazing-ness. I was almost happy for what my "friends" had done, because I was able to talk to Edward .

* * *

(Edwards Point of View)

I smiled to myself, completely content on what had happened earlier today. Other than the fact that she ran away. Today, I talked...kinda...to the beautiful Isabella Swan.

The thought of her sleeping out in the sun, or the flush she had when she ran into me, her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes and hair, or her voice that rang like bells, made me smile. The only problem I had was whether or not she felt the same. I knew her friends had written it on her stomach, but I didn't actually know if it was true, or just some cruel kind of practical joke.

I sigh, and scooped up some corn, shoveling it into my mouth. I looked up and saw that my whole family, my brother Emmett, mom Esme, and father Carlisile were staring at me like I was crazy. Then I realized it probably seemed like I was, I went from smiling dreamily, to frustrating, to fairly sad in the matter of twenty seconds. I smiled at all of them, leaving each of them confused for a minute, and went back to eating my meal. I finished before everyone else, so I carried my dishes to the dishwasher threw them in, and yelled a "Night," and "I love you." to my mom and dad before running up the stairs to take a shower and think over today's events without anyone staring at me.

I was lying on my bed, looking at pictures of her that I had taken while she was sleeping, when Emmett walked in.

"Hey man, you've been acting kinda funny lately," he said as he plopped down on my bed, making me bounce into the air.

"Ugh, what do you want Emmett."

"Jeez, harsh man," he exclaimed with mock offence. "I was just gonna see what's goin on with you lately, it's like you've been in a daze." I looked up at him, not saying a word and then went back to my phone, texting Jasper like that was what I had been doing before he came. Then, to my surprise he went straight to the point, "It's that Bella girl isn't it."

I sighed, frustraighted, "I don't know man, okay!" I threw my hands in the air, and then, gave in "I guess..."

"I knew it," he laughed, "Jasper and I were talking about it today.." Shockingly enough, Jasper then decided to text me back, asking about Bella. I answered him quickly and then went back to talking with Emmett.

"Oh really?"

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p'. "Jasper likes that little pixie girl though, but personally, I dig the blond, Rosalie." he said her name with a dreamy expression.

Suddenly I didn't want his company any more, and said harshly "Thats nice, now get out."

He grinned like the idiot he is, "Okie dokie, see ya later lover boy" and waltzed out. I sighed, letting my thoughts drift to Bella before falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, haha, I hope this one was better length wise :D I'll be updating soon, hopefully, and until then..check out some of my other stories :D**

**Luv to all, **

**Fattylumpkins**


	4. Facebook

**Wow, it's only been forever since I last updated :P SORRY!!!!!!! Now, I'll stop my talking and get to the story, give you guys what you really want.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight...not mine :(**

**Okay, and just a heads up, this next chapter is in none other than *drum roll* ALICE"S POINT OF VIEW :P**

**

* * *

**_Buzzzzz_, I flipped over quickly when my phone started vibrating, grabbing to shut the alarm I had set off before it woke Bella. It was 12:30 and Bella was passed out from the long day. After I had disabled the alarm on my phone, I turned to Rosalie, shaking her gently to wake her up.

"Huh, wha-" she mumbled groggily, "Wh-what do you want Alice?" she questioned, stifling a yawn.

"I've got a plan," I smiled wickedly, my eyes twinkling with mischief. As soon as she saw the expression on my face, the gleam in my icy blue eyes, she bolted upright into a sitting position. She swayed dizzily, her eyes closed as the blood had rushed to her head a little too quickly. When she finally settled down, her eyes flicked open, giving me a 'what are you doing this time' look. She waited patiently as I gathered my thoughts, not bothering to say the question out loud. When I was ready I smiled wickedly, "I have a plan," were the only words I spoke.

"What exactly is this "plan" for?"

"Well...You know how we did that thing to Bella today at the pool?" I asked quickly, my words coming out messy and fairly hard to understand, but Rose somehow understood all of it and nodded her head, signaling for me to continue. "Aaaand, did you see Edwards face, I mean Bella of course will deny it, but he totally likes her!"

"Yeah, he looked like he was going to pull her into his arms and run away with her right there," Rose giggled.

"Exactly," I said very matter of , "I think these two could go far," she nodded her head in agreement, "But knowing Bella, she won't believe us...or let us help her...I say we should better the world by helping these two out and getting them together."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Well, I was thinking, since it's only," I flipped open my phone to check the time, "12:43 in the morning, we should start by creating a way for the two to talk...I was thinking facebook since I already know he has one. Sound good?" She let out a quick 'yes' and then I continued, "Then tomorrow I was thinking we help Bella out by giving her a little makeover -boost her confidence and everything...Anyways, it gives a perfectly legitimate reason to do what we do best..."

"SHOPPING!" we both squealed quietly, like two excited little girls.

"Shall we being," I asked, already knowing the answer, "Then phase one starts now." I decided to make this whole thing like a spy movie, and I rolled across Bella's floor, and army crawled over to her desk, sneaking up quietly and pulled her new laptop off of it. Then I returned to Rose, flipping it open and logging on to the Internet. We quickly logged onto facebook, clicking on 'create an account' and began filling in the information. Name, Bella Swan. Birthday, Sept. 13. High School, Forks High. Etc, etc... After the profile was made (picture included) we spent an hour gathering friends for her. By the time we were done we had over two hundred friend requests and our wrists, and eyes were aching.

"Oh, I've got an idea," Rose said suddenly, right as I was about to shut off the computer. I passed over the laptop and watched as she clicked on the name Edward Cullen, and then started writing in the box, '_Hey Edward..Sorry about my friends today :/ Well...I just wanted to say sorry..buh bye_**.**" then she pressed the post button.

"Rose, your a genius!" I replied to the short, sweet, completely Bella message. Even though she didn't ask a question or anything, we knew he would eagerly reply to her message.

"Yeah, I know." She said arrogantly, then yawned deeply, "Now lets get some z's.." I shut down her computer, then closed it quietly. Sneaking back over to her desk I returned it to it's original spot, then resumed my place in bed...sleeping. My dreams about the long shopping trip we would be taking when the morning came.

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter done! I have to say, I just love little Alice and her scheming :D Coming up next...SHOPPING XD**

**Until then, read some of my other stories, give me a review (I'd love to hear from you), tell your friends about me, whatever you want **

**-Fattylumpkins  
**


End file.
